


Decisions that led me to Yugyeom

by Jiminswifeu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, The reader is a foreigner who just moved to Korea, The reader is an aghase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminswifeu/pseuds/Jiminswifeu
Summary: Before I moved to South Korea I had never in my wildest dreams thought that I would meet Kim Yugyeom, even less that I'd end up dating him. Moving there turned out to be the best decision of my life after I paid for Yugyeom in a grocery store when he forgot his wallet.





	1. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to go to a different grocery shop than I normally did was a much better decision than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is more of an introduction than a chapter since it's so short, but I'll count it as a chapter anyway :)

It was a day not much different from others that I decided to go grocery shopping in another store than the one I usually went to. I didn't exactly have a reason, I just wanted some change. In no way did that make sense, considering I had only lived in Seoul for a short while and everything was already new. There was just this feeling I had, that I followed a pattern, doing the same things everyday. That's how I got tired of life in my old home and I wasn't going to repeat my mistakes. Now you know why I went there in the first place. I'll tell you why I made it my usual grocery store, even though it was so much further away from my home than the one I used to go to before that day.

Thing after thing landed in my grocery basket until it was completely filled. I bought fruit, snacks, lots of ramen and a bunch of other things. The sortiment was slightly different from the other store, which was both good and bad. I couldn't find the frozen pizza I had fell in love with, but I found some new cereal and I was excited to switch up my morning routine. I stood last in the line to pay. My thoughts were everywhere but there in the moment, and at first I didn't see who stood in front of me. It wasn't until it was his turn to pay that I noticed.

"Annyeonghaseyo." His voice made me wake up from my daydream in a second. There was no doubt, that was his voice for sure. I looked up at the boy who had a polite conversation with the cashier. _Oh my god. That's really Kim Yugyeom._ Curiously but carefully not to catch his attention, I watched him shuffle through his bag searching for his wallet. Anyone would've known what happened by his facial expression when it hit him. 

"Uh... I forgot my wallet..." he said. I saw him starting to panic and I decided, with my heart racing in my chest, what I would do.

"I can pay for you" I offered. He turned his head towards me and met my eyes.

"Really? No, you don't have to..." Yugyeom said, looking intensely uncomfortable.

"It's not a problem, I have money" I said. To be honest, I didn't have much, but it was Kim Yugyeom. He was worth it. His awkward look was so cute there was no way I could resist giving him anything he needed.

"Okay, then, thank you" he said and bowed slightly in gratitude. I payed for his groceries as well as mine, it was a bit expensive but nothing my bank account couldn't handle.

"Thank you again" he said while collecting his groceries in a bag.

"Really, it's no problem" I ensured him and returned the sweet smile he gave me. 

"Goodbye" he said and left awkwardly before I had the chance to say anything else. I was supposed to take the same way he took but I decided for another instead, afraid to embarrass myself. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to hold my raging emotions in longer if I didn't distance myself from him. Good thing I did. When walking home I practically squealed out of happiness. _Did I really meet Yugyeom? Did that just happen?_  A childish smile stayed on my lips all the way back to my apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post the next chapter soon. Smut is coming later on, so if that's what you want then you're gonna have to wait ;)


	2. Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about meeting Yugyeom in that grocery store, so I went back. Again and again. Maybe all you need in life is a little bit of hope? Maybe Yugyeom couldn't stop thinking of me either?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, I hope you'll like it :)

"Never ever! Ever gonna let you go!" I belted out the chorus to Never Ever as I poured milk over my cereal. Everytime one of the english parts of the song came on I felt compelled to sing along, I tried to stop this but the more I listened to it the harder it became. By the time I sat down at the small table I had in my apartment, the only table I currently owned, it was basically impossible. I found myself singing the korean parts too, even though I still had some trouble with the language. The silence that filled the room when I paused the music after playing Got7 songs since the minute I woke up was uncomfortable, borderline creepy. However, I needed some peace and quiet to enjoy my breakfast. I took a spoon full of cereal to my mouth, finally I brought myself to start my morning a bit differently. Even though nobody could see me, I smiled brightly as I felt the sweet taste.  
"Mmm, yummy" I mumbled happily to myself. There was something on my mind that made me delirious, kept me in a constant, unbreakable happiness. It was the memory from the day before, of Yugyeom and his forgotten wallet and that gorgeous smile he gave me. That fresh memory was also the reason I had played Got7 songs all morning.

  
It was a Saturday, so I didn't have any classes and could spend the day doing whatever I wanted. Somehow I was a bit sad over that, since that meant I would most certainly be alone all day. I had only lived in Korea for a very short while and hadn't made that many friends. Some people who studied Korean with me didn't seem to have the same problem, but I guess I have always been kind of socially awkward. Back home I was the only girl in school who liked Kpop and Kdramas, so I felt lonely there too, and when I moved to Korea I was an awkward foreigner with a weird accent. Most of the time it didn't bother me, my studies were going okay, I had saved up enough money to get by and my apartment was nice. And then I met Yugyeom. The only bad part about that was that it probably was both the first and the last time. There was a part of me who wanted to seek him up again, but it felt too much like something a sasaeng would do. I had never been the kind of fan to cross boundaries, I never even believed I'd ever meet any of my idols, and I had accepted that. It was just something about that short moment in the store, when I looked at Yugyeom and he looked at me, that made me feel like a young child again. Just like the first crush I ever had, it was that kind of jittery butterfly feeling I had in my stomach, so pure and untainted. Maybe it was because he looked better in reality than he did on screen, something I didn't think was possible. Or maybe it was the way he acted, his politeness and gentle smile that made me fall so fast. In a way it was also because of his awkwardness that mirrored mine, how cutely he freaked out when he realised he had forgotten his wallet. Before, I liked him a lot, of course I did, but it was different now. For the first time I saw him as an actual existing human being. All of that was the reason to why I did what I did next. I got ready, while listening to some more of Got7, sometimes repeating Yugyeom's parts over and over, and then walked outside. I walked a long way, all the way to the grocery store where I met Yugyeom.

  
I wandered through the store without seeing him. Not that I really expected him to be there, it wasn't that probable and I am smart enough to understand things like that. But I went there anyway, because I literally didn't have anything better to do. The next day I didn't either, so I went back there. Monday after class, which wasn't that far away from the store, I went back. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, I kept going back there, not missing a day. To be honest, it wasn't that great for my economy to go grocery shopping each and every day. Also, it was very naive of me to keep hoping to meet Yugyeom there again. Still I didn't stop yet.  
It was Saturday again. My obsession with Got7's music hadn't stopped yet. I mean, I did use to listen to them before this whole thing started, but it wasn't like this. During just one week I learned the lyrics to so many songs, even some rap parts. Studying Korean was obviously paying off.

  
"I just wanna get you baby, ni maeumkajjido." I sang along to You Know by Yugyeom. It was amazing, I really love the sound of his voice in it. I finished listening to the song before leaving my apartment to return to the grocery store, again. Yes, I know, I had become obsessed, like really obsessed. Can you blame me though? I walked there with You Know stuck in my head the entire time. At one point I think I accidentally mouthed the words to it, seeing that people looked at me strangely. Hopefully they didn't see me mouth the words 'I love to get on' or 'when the drink be too strong' or anything like that.

  
Once in the store, this time I really needed to buy groceries, I walked around picking up stuff that I could use to cook dinner. When I was mostly finished, with only two things left that I needed, I heard two familiar voices. I kid you not, my heart did a flip. I looked in the direction of the voices and found out I was correct. It was Yugyeom and Jackson. Scared, because I thought they saw me, I turned to the closest shelf, which was all weird food that I would never buy, and pretended to read on labels and checking the prices. All week I had waited for that moment, when it happened I froze. From the corner of my eye I saw them whispering to each other and I wondered if they talked about me. They must have, because following that, Jackson started to push Yugyeom towards me. I tried to act normal but on the inside I was screaming, for to me, the entire world was twisting and turning.  
"Hi" Yugyeom said shyly.  
"Hi" I said back, equally shyly if not more.  
"So _you're_ the reason Yugyeom wanted to go to this store and not any of the other ones we passed" Jackson said, smirking at both of us. Yugyeom hit Jackson lightly on the shoulder and Jackson acted as if it hurt tons.  
"It hurts!" he whined and pouted. If that had been a variety show I would probably have been laughing at Jackson then, but it wasn't, it was reality and Jackson had just revealed something incredible. Supposing it's true, that is. _Yugyeom came here for me, too? Like I came here for him?_ So I didn't laugh, I looked at them both, stunned.  
"I should leave you two alone" Jackson said, smiling and happy again. I noticed how he winked at Yugyeom before going over to the snack shelf.  
"I'm sorry about Jackson" Yugyeom said when he had left.  
"No, no, it's okay" I said, definitely not having any complaints about this situation. Except maybe that I was wearing _this_ shirt. _What was I thinking?_  
"Thanks again for last time. You really saved me" he said.  
"No problem" I said, similar to that day.  
"I believe I owe you now. I should pay for your groceries today."  
"Really, you don't have to..." I was taken by his kindness.  
"But, I want to." He smiled at me again, that smile that made me fall so hard for him.  
"Thank you" I whispered. My knees were getting weak, as we walked to the checkout I felt that. Jackson joined us and added a bag of snacks to Yugyeom's basket. I had never seen them before, Jackson claimed it was a snack he used to eat often in China.  
"Not those again" Yugyeom sighed.  
"What? They're the best!" Jackson insisted.  
"Fine" Yugyeom gave in. The conversation was interrupted by the cashier telling the price, which was incredibly high for a grocery store buy. Although, it was really two buys so I guess it made sense it was a bit pricey. When I paid for two people it was quite much too. Nevertheless, I felt a bit guilty for making Yugyeom pay that much.

  
After Yugyeom had paid and we had packed the groceries in bags, I didn't know what to do. It was time for us to part ways, but I didn't know how to say goodbye, neither did I want to.  
"So, where are you from?" Yugyeom asked me.  
"I just moved here from ___" I told him my home country. His eyes widened a bit.  
"Ah, really? That's cool!" he said. It seemed like he really thought so, too.  
"You speak Korean really well" he praised me, making me smile again.  
"Thank you."  
"You learned faster than I did" Jackson said.  
"I don't think so..." I mumbled, blushing.  
"It's true!" he persisted. I didn't know how to respond, I just smiled, feeling how my face was burning. We started to say goodbye and I had only turned around to walk away when Yugyeom stopped me.  
"Wait." I turned back to look at him.  
"I never asked for your name" he said.  
"(y/n)" I said.  
"I'm Yugyeom."  
"Yeah I know." He didn't look too surprised about that.  
"I never asked for your number either" he said and fished his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I started to put in my digits. My heart was fluttering, I was so happy.  
"Aaahh, smooth!" Jackson squealed loudly and giggled like a school girl.  
"Hajima!" Yugyeom complained, embarassed by his hyung again. I found it adorable how much that made him blush.  
"Goodbye."  
"Goodbye." Up until that point, I had never been happier in my life than I was when I walked home, replaying our conversation over and over in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm writing this I'm getting kinda sad this haven't happened to me :(  
> Anyways kekeke, leave kudos if you liked it, and please tell me what you think in the comments, criticism is highly appreciated <3
> 
> Is this style good or do you find it annoying, that it's like the teller is talking to someone?


	3. Gentlemanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He told me where to meet him, I said I'd be there, and I was delirious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer to post this time, since I had a lot in school. Will try to post once a week in the future :)

My left elbow was heavy on my desk as my hand lazily held up my tired head. With the right hand I unfocused scribbled down some words I heard my teacher say. None of the notes I took made sense or would be of any help later, when I would try to use them for studying and curse myself for not paying attention in class. It didn't matter much to me during that moment, deep in other thoughts. The cause of my distraction was, of course, Yugyeom. I had given him my number and was patiently, assuming you use that word very freely, waiting for him to contact me. It was then, while I put another sloppy half of a sentence in my notebook, that the first text came.

Unknown number <<Are you free tomorrow?>>

It had to be him. Who else would have my number?  
"(y/n), you can't use your cellphone during class" my teacher-nim Seunghye said.  
"Mianhamnida" I said and nodded, apologising, putting my phone in the back pocket of my black jeans. I only got a warning since it was my first time misbehaving, but she gave me a lecture on how she would 'expel me if I took another step in the wrong direction'. Seunghye was a young woman but she was still pretty strict. Therefore, I spent the rest of the lesson doing my best to pretend I was working and didn't touch my phone until afterwards.

Me <<Is this Yugyeom?>>  
Unknown number <<Yes>>  
Me <<prove it>>  
Unknown number <<I embarrassed myself in front of you two times>>  
Me <<Yeah, Yugyeom did do that>>  
Yugyeom <<Now that you believe me, will you tell me if you're free tomorrow?>>  
Me <<I am :)>>

Then he told me where to meet him, I said I'd be there, and I was delirious.

 

The next morning I was nervous when I woke up. I had barely slept at all because of it. As I got in bed to sleep the night before my body wouldn't cooperate, and I was left sleepless for hours. Getting out of bed was a struggle, dragging myself to class was even harder. However, I managed to do both just fine. Concentrating in class was a whole other thing though, meaning it was another unsuccesful day. After class I was gonna meet Yugyeom which made focusing an impossible task. Without lingering to say goodbye to my friends, I left hurriedly as soon as I was allowed. I took a taxi to the street where I was meeting Yugyeom. It was a coffee shop, where he said we would meet. I had never been there, not so strange considering the thousands of coffee shops in Seoul, but it was supposed to be good.

I read the text from Yugyeom to make sure the name of the coffee shop was the same as the one I was standing outside. I was a bit early and I didn't know if I should go in or wait outdoors, so I stood there nervously deciding between the two. Passing only a minute, a tall, handsome guy walked along the street. My heart skipped a beat the second I could see in his face that he had noticed me. With shaking hands I corrected my dress before he got to me.  
"Hello" he said in English. I found it sweet of him that he spoke English just for me, even if it was only one word.   
"Hey" I said looking up at him.  
"How are you?" Yugyeom asked me. He seemed more confident than our last meeting.   
"I'm good, how are you?" I said although I was really better than good.  
"Good" he said too and smiled. "Shall we go inside?"   
"Nae" I nodded. He opened the door for me and we walked in, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled up my nostrils. The big coffee lover that I was, hummed happily to the lovely scent. Yugyeom giggled slightly and sweetly, to the way that I hummed. It made me blush. Yugyeom recommended a drink to me, apparenty some special for that shop.  
"It's so expensive" I said in awe.  
"Don't worry, I'll pay for it. You really need to taste it" he said. I agreed to it and he ordered two of them, and paid for both. It was different to see him like that, to see him be so... gentlemanish. It made him even hotter somehow. When our drinks were done we sat down at a table in the corner, where it would be more difficult for fans to recognise him he explained.   
"Do you go here often?" I asked. It sounded like some cheezy pick up line, which it wasn't intended as.  
"Yeah. It's my favourite, the coffee here is great" he said and gestured towards his coffee. I had just took my first sip and I hummed again, hoping he still found it cute.  
"Mmm, it really is great" I said.   
"I'm glad you like it. I go here with my hyungs often." It went up for me how much of a dream that was for every fan. Sitting in a Got7 hangout place, drinking coffee with Yugyeom. I was lucky.  
"How come you moved to Korea?" Yugyeom asked me.  
"I needed a change. So here I am, living alone, studying..."   
"Do you like it?"   
"Yeah, I really do" I said, and I meant it. "It just get's better and better too" I continued.  
"Really? Why?"   
"Just... gets more homie I guess. I have met more people, gotten more friends." My answer would've been 'because I met you' if it hadn't felt too soon. I wanted to come off good, I wanted him to like me. It seemed like he did, the way he was smiling the whole time, and asking me questions as if I was the most interesting thing in the world. The way he made me laugh, and laughed when I told jokes. It was easy to talk to him, he made me feel calm and happy. Even though my heart was threathening to jump out of my chest.

We finished our coffees and started walking down the street. A shop displayed plushies and other cute items that caught my attention.  
"Do you wanna go in?" Yugyeom asked, reading my mind.  
"I kinda do, yeah" I said quietly.   
"Then let's go!" We entered the shop. I spun around to see all of the adorable things everywhere and I felt like a child again. The spinning made me dizzy and Yugyeom put a steadying hand on my back as I wobbled. He removed his hand quickly, embarassed that he touched me. His blushing face was cuter than all the things in the shop. Yugyeom followed me around the store as I was looking at everything.   
"Aww, that is so cute!" I pointed to a phone case with tiny, pink bears on it. I reached for it but it was too high up. Yugyeom took it down for me, smiled and made a comment about how short I was. Not that I'm very short, it's him that's tall. He hurried to reassure me that he thought it was cute when I got offended.  
"Do you want it?" he asked.  
"I don't know..." I said, although my voice showed that I did want it. He took the case and walked fast over to the cashier with his pretty, long legs to pay for it.  
"Yugyeom! You don't have to buy it for me!" I called after him. He didn't reply, just handed money to the cashier.   
"Ah, really, Yugyeom, I'm okay without it" I said when I catched up with him.   
"It's too late now" he said.  
"This is too much" I claimed. Truly, he had already been too kind to me.  
"I could tell you really wanted it so I wanted to buy it for you. Give me your phone" he said. I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him. He put the new case on and handed it back.   
"Thank you" I whispered only loud enough for him to hear and the gorgeous smile made an appearance again.   
"Let's go" he said and started walking towards the exit, closely followed by me. Suddenly Yugyeom tripped over himself and bumped into a shelf, causing everything on it to fall down. His cute, already blushing cheeks turned a deeper hue of pink. I couldn't help but to laugh at him as he picked everything up and threw it back on the shelf before jogging out. Well outside, I laughed even more. It could have been mean, but he luckily laughed with me. I love his laugh more than any other sound in this world, even more than my favourite song. After our goodbye's, after making sure we both wanted to meet again, his laugh was the last thing I heard before we parted ways again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos makes me very happy so if you feel like it, just press the button<3


	4. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gave me a tender smile as he looked at me.  
> "What?" I whispered, breaking the silence as I started to feel self-conscious.  
> "Nothing, you just look so cute in my clothes" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be small time jumps in between the chapters now, in case anyone's confused, because writing about every interaction is going to make the story really slow and I don't want that. I hope you enjoy :)

Grey clouds gathered above me, darkened the once blue sky. I sighed as I checked the time on my phone for the hundredth time. Yugyeom was late for our date. We were going to the park to have a picnic. There was a possibility that I had been stood up, or that he had forgotten, and a part of me wanted to leave. Which would suck, since I had prepared food. As much as I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd be waiting forever. But most likely something work related had come up that made him late, most likely it wasn't personal. I crossed my fingers, hoped he'd show up. When I checked the phone again I had gotten a text from Yugyeom so I opened it immediately.

Yugyeom <<I'm so sorry. The photoshoot took longer than expected. I'm almost there, please wait for me.>>

Relief filled me when I read the text. It was just work, nothing more, I shouldn't have worried about it.

 

 

Finally Yugyeom showed up. Despite of how tired and cold I was, I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.  
"Mani gidarjeotji I'm so sorry" was the first thing he said to me and it was excrudiatingly cute. Dorky, but cute nontheless. It made me completely forget that just a few minutes ago I had contemplated on whether or not to leave.  
"I'm sorry, really" Yugyeom said.  
"It's okay" said I. Goosebumps were creeping up my arms and I was starting to shake slightly.  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
"A little bit" I whispered, trying to sound like I was okay, but I am a bad liar and he saw through me. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.  
"Here" he said as he placed it on me.  
"Thanks." I smiled. Wearing his comfy jacket as a blanket, I was happy. Yugyueom looked up to the sky and held out one of his hands, palm up.  
"I think it's starting to rain, I felt a raindrop" he said with worry on his face.  
"Hmm, maybe we should do the picnic another time?" he asked, looking at me, waiting for an answer. Disappointment was the only thing I could feel in that moment. I had really looked forward to our picnic, more than I let anyone know, now it might not happen.  
"Oh, maybe not, I guess... I had looked forward to it though..." I said. I tried not to show too much sadness with my voice, but mask it and hide how I was feeling. Like I said, I'm not a good liar. Yugyeom could easily tell that I was upset about this. As time passed the rain increased.  
"I have an idea. What if we go to my dorms and eat there?" proposed Yugyeom. I liked the idea of visiting his dorms, to see something so personal as where he lives, I wanted to do that.  
"Yes, let's do that!" I said.  
"We can take a taxi. Hurry!" Yugyeom said. The rain was now pouring down, big raindrops falling out of the sky creating puddles on the grey concrete. As we were running towards a taxi Yugyeom sighted, water splashed around our feet. By the time we were sitting down in the car, we were soaked. Laughing, not minding it. Not much at least. Especially now, when I was with him. There it was again. His laugh that I love. Everything was perfect and suddenly we were outside the dorms, already having paid the driver and got out in the rain again. We were still wet, so it didn't matter, everything was still perfect.  
"Here we are" Yugyeom said and smiled as he opened the door. We got in, took off our shoes and he suggested that I borrowed some of his dry clothes. He got me a pair of black sweatpants and a sweater, which was also black, and let me change in the bathroom. It was a struggle to get out of the wet clothes I was wearing. They stuck to my skin like glue, making it so that I had to peel them off. Once I finally succeeded with that, I put on the pieces from Yugyeom's wardrobe. The scent of Yugyeom, as I pulled the soft sweater over my head. It was amazing. I spent some time watching my reflection in the mirror. Black clothes from head to toe, wet hair in strands framing my face. The clothes were way too big but I loved them. Someone knocked on the door.  
"Do you need socks? I forgot to give them to you and your feet might get cold" Yugyeom said from the other side of the door. For a moment I smiled at my own reflection. _Yugyeom is worried that my feet might get cold._ The door creaked just a bit when I opened it, accepted the socks and put them on. When I got out of the bathroom Yugyeom had gone away again. Being alone made me nervous, since I didn't know what to do. I heard voices approaching me and soon I wasn't alone anymore.  
"He's not supposed to be home yet" I heard from around the corner before Jackson and Jaebum entered the room. Their eyes widened as they weren't expecting to see me here.  
"Woah, Yugyeom shrunk!" Jackson exclaimed. Jaebum hit him lightly in the side. Jackson's joke, implying my resemblence to Yugyeom when wearing his clothes, made me feel for the first time like I was really his girlfriend. Like we belonged together.  
"This is (y/n)" Yugyeom said as he walked up to me and placed a hand on my back. Yugyeom had changed too, into clothes similar to mine. He looked handsome in casual wear and wet hair.  
"We've met already" Jackson said and smiled.  
"Hello, nice to meet you" Jaebum said.  
"Hello, you too" said I, smiling. And it was nice to meet him, truly.  
"What's going on?" Jinyoung asked when he joined us too. He looked at me confused at first, before realising who I must have been.  
"Ah, you must be Yugyeom's girlfriend" he said. Hearing that made our relationship feel even more official and I couldn't help my big, idiotic smile. All of Got7 had probably heard about me by now.  
"Haha, yes, I'm (y/n)" I introduced myself.  
"I thought you would be at the park?" Jinyoung said, confused again.  
"We had planned that, but it rained a lot" Yugyeom explained. "Where are the others?"  
"They're playing games of course" Jaebum said.  
"Okay, we're going to be in me and Bambam's room, so if you could tell him to please don't interrupt that would be nice" Yugyeom said. The others nodded before scattering, leaving me and Yugyeom alone. He gave me a tender smile as he looked at me.  
"What?" I whispered, breaking the silence as I started to feel self-conscious.  
"Nothing, you just look so cute in my clothes" he said. I didn't know what to say, and stood there silent, pink cheeks and wide smile.  
"Wait here" Yugyeom said to me and disappeared into his room with the food basket in his hand. After a while he came back out, only to invite me in with him. I walked in and saw the blanket laying on his floor, with food placed on plates and in bowls on top of it. There were lit candles on tables and in windows, creating a romantic atmosphere. I felt my heart beat a little bit faster as I took it all in.  
"I know how disappointed you were that our picnic got cancelled. This isn't the same... but I hope it's okay with you" he said. His eyes were hopeful, wishing that I'd like what he had done for me.  
"It's great" I said and smiled. He gestured for me to sit down, then sat down himself. We started eating.

The picnic lasted a long time. We ate, talked, laughed. He even fed me directly from his hands, making me blush. He was cute, as always, and nice, sweet, kind, gentle. The whole time I was surrounded by him, so much him. It was perfect. Our own romantic, candlelit, indoors picnic. When the food was finished and the candles started to burn out, he touched my cheek with his hand and electrified my skin. He leaned in, so did I, we closed our eyes. If my heart had beat fast before it was fully racing now. Our faces were close, our noses brushed against each other. We kissed. His lips were soft against mine, they were careful, perfect. It lasted so short but it felt like an eternity. When it was over, the look we shared, the feelings. Everything was a mess of all things nice and pure in this world. Beautiful. That's the word I always use to describe our first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get more serious very soon. I have planned up to chapter 9 and so far I think chapter 6 is my favourite so be sure to read that when I post it. Hopefully it won't take a long time since I've started writing both chapter 5 and 6. There will be plenty more interactions with the rest of Got7 so I hope you like that.


	5. Like in a drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while he ended up lying on the sofa resting his head in my lap as I sat in one end of it. Our laughter had died out but the echoes still lingered in the room, bouncing from wall to wall while I played with Yugyeom's gorgeous black hair. He looked all smiley and happy and his hair was messy. There was a whole lot of feelings bubbling in my stomach, a whole lot of doubt as well. I let the doubt go and decided to be brave for once.  
> "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, I was on vacation so I couldn't post :( It won't take this long again.

"Wow. Y-you look amazing" Yugyeom stuttered. His eyes widened when he saw me. My cheeks reddened, his kind words and startled expression flattered me.   
"So do you" I said, eyeing him up and down. He was welldressed for sure.  
"I'm not even close to how good you look" he said. That was a lie.   
"Should we go inside?" he asked.   
"Yes." We walked into the restaurant which with its chandeliers, spotless white tablecloths and champagne drinking adults (which, yes, we were too but it didn't feel like we were real, qualified adults, if you get me) was so obviously way too fancy for me. I pointed out how I didn't fit in there, but he differed with me.  
"I promise you that this restaurant has never seen anything as beautiful and expensive as you" he said. Yugyeom told his name to a waiter who helped us to our table reservation, the best located table for two in the restaurant. The romantic setting left me in awe, it was overwhelming to say the least.   
"It feels like we're in a drama" I said, making Yugyeom laugh, when the waiter had left. Yugyeom recommended what I should order since I didn't quite understand what anything was. After we had ordered, Yugyeom reached for my hands across the table. I locked my hands with his, struggled to look into his eyes. My stomach went all butterfly jittery when I did.   
"You're really handsome" I said. That made Yugyeom all shy again, as I caught him off guard. It was as beautiful as always. He didn't have time to reply before the food was given to us and saved him.   
We ate until we were too full, we talked and we tried not to embarass ourselves or laugh too much in the fancy atmosphere around fancy people. It was difficult not to attract any eyes when we both were awkward, even more so together. It was like both our awkwardness was increased with 100% in each others company. Besides that, the soft candlelight made Yugyeom's skin look golden, his hair shine and his eyes glisten. The aura created around him, angelic but humble of its perfection. He smiled so gently, accompanied by low music and murmuring voices. Everything in our surroundings complimented my sweetie so well. My sweetie, who kept complimenting me, telling me how beautiful I was. Every time it made my heart skip a beat.   
"Stop saying that" I said shyly, looking down in the table.  
"But it's true" he said. "I have the most beautiful girlfriend." He had never called me his girlfriend like that before. I loved the word warmly when it came from his lips, when it was a synonym for me. Yugyeom payed for the food, despite me complaining about him being too generous, and we left the restaurant.   
"Thank you" I said and he grabbed my hand. I could swear there was electricity between us whenever we touched. We walked along the street, hand in hand, with no plan of where we were heading. Just that was beautiful in itself. We walked past bright city lights under a darkening sky, transforming its pink colours into dark blue ones. Stars weren't yet visible but the full moon showed off all its glory. Even on this breathtaking night all I could see was Yugyeom. In all phases of the moon he would still be the brightest shining light in the sky.  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Yugyeom said, breaking the silence after a break where we both were deep in thoughts.   
"Mm" I hummed and nodded along. Then he asked what, on that night in particular, was the last thing I wanted to hear.  
"Do you want me to take you home?" The way he said it was reluctant, as if he didn't want it to end just yet. I know I didn't want it to.  
"Hmm... It's such a long way home and my feet hurts..."  _Please understand me Yugyeom._  
"Do you want to follow me to the dorms? Since it's not far away..." _YES._  
"Yes, I'd like that" I said and gave him a shy smile. He stopped and looked at my feet.  
"Those heels you're wearing are very high, they must really hurt your feet!" Yugyeom said with a worried expression.  
"Well, that's because my boyfriend is very tall. And yes, they are so painful!" I cried out. Yugyeom crouched before me and I looked at him weirdly, not knowing what he was doing.  
"Hop on" he said. With just a bit of hesitation at first I did what he had told me to. He rose up quickly, I shrieked when he did. Cutely he laughed at my reaction.   
"I can't let my girlfriend walk with hurting feet."   
"So you're giving me a piggyback ride? All the way to the dorms?" I asked.  
"Yes." He answered quickly as if it was the most natural thing in the world that he would carry me home. The probability that I was smiling like a fool behind him was big. A hundred percent.   
"Yugyeom, you are just like a drama" I said.   
"Did you smile at that? Cause I can't see you."   
"Keke, yes I did" he giggled and I was unable to resist joining him. When he laughed, even when he took a breath, I could feel it. My arms were tossed on his shoulders but wrapped around his chest. At one point I think I felt his heartbeat. Yugyeom started singing randomly. Sweet melodies were brought to me by his honey voice. I joined him when he sang something I knew the lyrics to, when I didn't, I just hummed along. I ended up messing all of the songs up, making it sound awful and turning our singing session into laughter.  
"People are looking at us" I said quietly into his ear.  
"They're looking at how beautiful my girlfriend is" he said. It was almost too cheezy and I couldn't help but laugh due to the cringe. He did too. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his breath and his warmth. I kissed his cheek, it was just a peck, gentle and almost not there. Still, it made him so very shy. Public kisses wasn't normal to him. I loved what an impact I could have on him.  
"Hold on!" Suddenly he started running around and doing jumps here and there. I hugged his waist tightly with my legs so I wouldn't fall off.   
"Aaaah! YUGYEOM!" I screamed and laughed at the same time when he jumped. We definitely attracted a lot of eyes now. He got all shy again, but he didn't stop. His laugh was loud and his heartbeat was faster now. It was almost ecstasy I felt when he would suddenly do a quick turn and we nearly knocked someone over and I nearly fell to the ground. In spite of that, the goofing around kept going all the way, no matter how many people he almost ran into and how many shot us weird looks. He kept singing songs, I kept messing them up, we kept laughing. I even placed some more kisses on his cheeks.

The buttery scent of popcorn struck me as we entered the dorms. Bambam, with two big bowls full of popcorn, which explained the smell, came into the hall to greet us.  
"Hi, we were just about to watch a movie, do you guys want to join us?" he said. Me and Yugyeom shared a look before we agreed to Bambam's offer.  
"Sounds fun. Which movie?" I asked.  
"Uh, we aren't finished deciding that yet" Bambam answered. "Jaebum and Youngjae wants to watch one movie, Mark, Jinyoung and Jackson wants to watch another..." he explained and rolled his eyes. "Personally I don't really care, none of them seem that fun." We walked to the living room to find the other boys still bickering over which movie to watch. They ended up doing rock-paper-scissors which determined the movie we would watch was the one of Jaebum and Youngjae's choice. There was a lot of gloating, especially from Youngjae, and a lot of pouting, especially from Jackson. When it came to it they didn't care that much and everyone enjoyed the movie peacefully. It was almost a habit now, for me to come over and watch silly movies with the boys. It was a well needed break from reality for all of us. Plus I got a chance to sit close to Yugyeom, which I did now as always, resting my head on his shoulder. It was comforting how his body vibrated lightly everytime he laughed at the movie. He played with my hands, held one in both of his. There was a constant connection between us. Yugyeom blew on my hair to mess with me. I turned my head around and would've blown in his face if he hadn't turned around as well. He did the silent laugh with his scrunched up face that is adorable. I pushed him and he pushed me, making each other bump into the other members. We sure disturbed them during their movie night, but the movie wasn't that important anyway. Yugyeom started tickling me. I giggled. Although I tried to be quiet I started laughing like a hyena.  
"YugyEOM!" I shrieked and he stopped, laughing adorably. His face did that scrunched up thing again, only this time he wasn't silent. If we hadn't been annoying earlier, we definitely were now. Yugyeom wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I clung onto him like a koala, resting almost my entire body weight onto him.   
"Teddybear Gyomie" I said cutely into his chest. The words were muffled by the fabric of his shirt and my voice was sleepy. Yugyeom left tiny, shy butterfly kisses on my hair, forehead, ear, cheek, hands. We kept touching each other, messing around and teasing each other and the other guys were lowkey judging. Except Jinyoung, he was highkey judging. It didn't matter, because eventually everyone had gone to bed, leaving me and Yugyeom alone. We put on a random comedy movie just for the sake of it, not actually caring about watching it at all. It kept rolling in the background as our innocent cuddle slowly turned into a heated makeup session. Yugyeom's lips met mine softly at first, easing into the kiss. He hovered above me and put more and more of his weight onto me, pressing his body against mine a little at a time. My hands on his back dragged him downwards, I was attempting to remove every bit of air that separated us. Yugyeom let his tongue slide over my bottom lip, asking for entrance which was granted. I parted my lips and then I felt our tongues collide. The warm, soft feeling spread in my mouth. He tasted like popcorn. I love popcorn. The sound of our kiss was sweet to me, but we had to be careful not to be louder. Someone could walk in at any given moment.

It's hard to say how a makeout session can become a wrestling match in only a matter of seconds. Possibly it was how Yugyeom's kisses affected me like a drug. It could be because of how overly tired and happy we both were in that moment, sleep deprived and drunk on each other. Our limbs were intertwined in the strangest ways, but after a while he ended up lying on the sofa resting his head in my lap as I sat in one end of it. Our laughter had died out but the echoes still lingered in the room, bouncing from wall to wall while I played with Yugyeom's gorgeous black hair. He looked all smiley and happy and his hair was messy. There was a whole lot of feelings bubbling in my stomach, a whole lot of doubt as well. I let the doubt go and decided to be brave for once.  
"I love you" I said. I managed to sound confident but the truth is I was shaking and my heart was beating hard and fast in my chest. Yugyeom looked shocked. His eyes widened, they looked up at me in disbelief. In the middle of the shock there was a smile.  
"I love you too" he said shyly, as if he wasn't sure what he had heard was real. It was real though, as real as anything can get. That's my feelings for him, the truest thing I've ever known. True like how he sat up only to cup my face with his hands and kiss me again. He kissed me until it was 3am and we decided that it was best if I crashed on the couch for the night.   
"Good night (y/n)" Yugyeom whispered into my ear before placing a last kiss on my cheek. Then he left to go sleep in his room, and I was left to sleep on the couch. My heartbeat was finally calming down and I, deliriously happy, drifted off to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I'm not even sure what this was, just a fluffy lil thing but I kinda like it.


	6. Horror movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was happening inside of me. Nerves? Excitement? Could it be longing, longing for Yugyeom, his body on top of mine? Longing for what I've been thinking about for a while now but knew couldn't happen until we were alone, which we were about to be, finally. That implied it was going to happen. It hung in the air, I knew Yugyeom knew and so did I, the others were aware of it too, I could tell. They knew when they looked at us, they knew as they got ready to leave, furthermore as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY HERE IS CHAPTER 6 FINALLY!!!! Basically everything I had written got deleted so I lost my motivation and then life got in the way and blablabla it's not important. Now I'm back!!!!

I knocked on the door to Got7's dorms. Yugyeom had invited me over for a movie night with him and the rest of the boys. Youngjae opened the door and greeted me with a smile.  
"Hi y/n!" he said welcomingly. I returned his smile.  
"Hi Youngjae. Is Yugyeom here?" Youngjae shook his head.  
"No, he's not back yet. Jaebum!" He yelled.  
"Yeah?!" Jaebum yelled back from another room.  
"When's Yugyeom gonna be back?!" Asked Youngjae.  
"He said he'd be back around now!" What Jaebum apparently had been told was exactly what Yugyeom had told me earlier, so he was probably gonna be home any minute. Youngjae let me in and I took off my shoes and jacket before following him to the kitchen. Bambam and Mark were sitting at the table eating. They both welcomed me. I had become good friends with all of the boys since I started dating Yugyeom. It was inevitable really, if you wanted to be with one of them, you were going to meet all of them a lot, and that's that. I didn't mind it at all, they were all really nice and fun people to hang with.   
"Yugyeom rented that horror movie you said you wanted to see" Bambam said. Mark sighed.  
"What?" Bambam raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm pretty sure that was going to be a surprise, Bambam" Mark said and shook his head.   
"Whatever" Bambam brushed it off.  
"Yugyeom is making us watch it against our will, so this is your fault" he continued, obviously joking with me. I grinned at him.   
"It's just a movie, it won't even be scary!" I said, knowing this movie would definitely scare them. None of them would normally be especially happy to be watching horror, especially not Youngjae. With that in mind it was a little odd how unbothered they were about it. Before I had time to question their behaviour further I heard the sound of keys being inserted in the lock and rushed to the door, knowing who it was.   
"Hello!" Yugyeom greeted me cheerfully with a big hug when he opened the door in front of me.   
"Yugyeomieee!" I squealed and fell into his arms.   
"Why do you have to work so much?" I complained and pouted, doing my best to act cute.  
"You like my dancing, right? Then, isn't it good that I practice hard?" he said and he did have a point.  
"You're right. It's just that I missed you, that's all."  
"I missed you too" he said and gave me a peck on the lips. While Yugyeom started to take his jacket and shoes off I went back into the kitchen, where Jinyoung had taken Bambams place.  
"Hi (y/n)! We're all gonna be out tonight, so you and Yugyeom will have the place to yourselves" Jinyoung said smirking. Mark rolled his eyes.  
"Is there anyone here who knows what a secret is?" he said sarcastically.   
"Oh yeah, right, surprise, sorry..." Jinyoung mumbled, he didn't seem to care much at all.   
"Should we even let Yugyeom be alone with a girl, he's just a baby!" he said then, obviously joking.  
"Hyung!" Yugyeom shouted angrily as he entered the room. "You're the baby. You weren't supposed to tell (y/n) yet" continued the annoyed Yugyeom. The way Jinyoung and Yugyeom bickered all the time was an endless source of amusement to me.   
"Actually, you weren't supposed to tell her at all, Yugyeom wanted to do that himself" Mark said to Jinyoung, correcting Yugyeom.  
"Why are you taking his side?" Jinyoung acted hurt when he said that.   
"But yeah, I'm sure Yugyeom had practised how he'd tell her over and over so he'd sound seductive" Jinyoung used his most mocking voice and looked over at Yugyeom, waiting for a response. The pink colour rushing to Yugyeom's cheeks made me think that maybe he had practiced it. Adorable.  
"Yah, Jinyoung! Hajima!" Yugyeom shouted and pushed Jinyoung lightly.   
"Yah, Jinyoung? I'm hyung to you!" Jinyoung pushed back. I struggled to restrain myself from laughing, so did Mark. When we locked eyes neither of us could hold it back anymore and let it out.  
"Oh my god boys, will you ever stop?" I said while laughing. Yugyeom looked at me and smiled widely.   
"Probably not, but it doesn't matter 'cause they won't be here tonight" he said and hugged me from behind, his height let him rest his head on top of mine. Something was happening inside of me. Nerves? Excitement? Could it be longing, longing for Yugyeom, his body on top of mine? Longing for what I've been thinking about for a while now but knew couldn't happen until we were alone, which we were about to be, finally. That implied it was going to happen. It hung in the air, I knew Yugyeom knew and so did I, the others were aware of it too, I could tell. They knew when they looked at us, they knew as they got ready to leave, furthermore as they left.   
"Are you hungry?" my boyfriend asked.  
"No, I've already eaten" I said as I shook my head.  
"Good, me too." He flashed me one of his big smiles. We walked together towards the living room, where he put on the movie while I got comfy in the sofa. His arm was around my shoulder as fast as he could sit down next to me. The expectation of what would happen later distracted me from the movie, made it more difficult to focus. It made it difficult to stay calm. Especially since he was right there. We were sitting in the sofa, cuddling up together under one blanket, I moved closer and closer to him. Once in a while the unbearable tension in the movie would bring me to touch Yugyeom more. A jumpscare made me cling to him, startled and vulnerable and completely needing him to make me feel safe. At one point I buried my face in his shoulder. I wasn't that scared but I wanted him to hold me like that, like he would protect me from everything. Even though it was possible that the movie was more frightening to him than it was to me.

  
When the movie was over we both knew what we wanted to do and what we were going to do, but neither of us knew how to initiate it at first. Yugyeom shyly asked me if I wanted to move to the bedroom and I said yes, with red cheeks burning up. My heart was beating fast as hell when we got to his bed, and faster yet when he started kissing me. Yugyeom grasped my shirt after removing his own.   
"Is this okay?" he asked, looking at me with big eyes, shy and insecure.   
"Yes" I simply answered. He proceeded to pull the shirt over my head, but he just kind of got it stuck on me  _and_ him somehow at first. We just giggled at it. I leaned in to kiss him again, with our bare chests against each other, two heartbeats running wild. I slipped out of my skirt and underwear and helped Yugyeom get his skinny jeans off. My mind entered a state of blurry, ecstatic happiness to the feeling of Yugyeom's hands on my breasts and his tongue against mine. He touched me with his fingers before going in. He smiled at me.  
"Ah, you're so wet already" he praised me, adoring my lust for him. I think that ignited his confidence. Yugyeom pushed a finger into me, I closed my eyes. Slowly and gently he added another finger. The only sound were my needy moans because I was so desperate for his touch that I could feel every nerve in my body. Yugyeom removed his fingers. He took out a condom and he was so embarassed but he didn't have to be. He asked me if I was okay when he entered me and I whined in pain. He kissed me lovingly and it made it easier. I was very okay, I told him to keep going, to go until the pain dissappeared and was replaced with pleasure. The pleasure of him thrusting in and out, harder and faster as he got all worked up and into it. We were both vocal, we both enjoyed it a lot. Eventually I came. I held onto him and I grasped the sheets all in an attempt to get through the new but explosively pleasurable sensitivity. Yugyeom came short after. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to me. Our heavy breaths echoed in the room. He looked at me, met my eyes. We both smiled, both giggled quietly, still shy but entirely happy. I kissed him. He kissed me back.   
"I love you so much, (y/n)" he whispered.    
"I love you too."

The morning after was perfectly peaceful. He was leaning against the headboard, I was leaning against him. His sleepy voice, thick like honey, mumbled sweet nothings in my ear. My head was on his chest, his hand was on my waist, sliding downwards, igniting my skin as he touched me. Fingertips hovered above my thigh, unsure which part of my body was allowed to explore. Lips graced my shoulder from behind, as he bent forwards. Soft sighs filled the air. Our surroundings remembered what had happened the night before, the memory was electric in its presence. Faint in our minds for the time being, yet clear simultanously. It was soon to be forgotten, it was for time to wash away the trails and rememberance from everything but ourselves. Because for us it was nothing to leave behind, but to keep with us, for as long as we were together. And right then and there, when he whispered my name over and over sleepily, when he told me he loved me again and again, it felt like we would last forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good enough for you<3 Thank you to everyone who supports me, it's really sweet! It's because of your kind words that I found motivation again. I will continue this story if you like it :D


End file.
